Vorbereitung auf den Sturm
Vorbereitung auf den Sturm ist die 23. Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Handlung Ein schwerer Sturm nähert sich Seattle. Es werden alle gebraucht, um das Krankenhaus sturmfest zu machen. Bailey, die noch nicht bereit ist, wieder zu operieren, übernimmt es freiwillig, alle Patientendaten auszudrucken, falls der Strom ausfallen sollte. Alex hat unterdessen andere Sorgen: Er beherbergt Jo bei sich zu Hause, nachdem sie verprügelt wurde, und versorgt sie. Sodann stürmt er aus dem Haus und lässt sich nicht aufhalten. Später ruft er Derek zu einem Patienten, von dem er vorgibt, ihn gefunden zu haben. Es handelt sich um Jason, der schwere Kopfverletzungen erlitten hat. Derek will wissen, wer Jason so zugerichtet hat, doch Alex sagt nur, er solle ihn nicht sterben lassen. In der Notaufnahme wird ein Bauarbeiter eingeliefert, der mehrere Meter tief auf massive Metallstäbe gefallen ist, die sich durch seinen Körper gebohrt haben. April und Leah holen Callie und Meredith zu dem Fall hinzu. Die einzige Möglickeit, die Stäbe aus Leons Körper zu bekommen, ist, sie mit einer Kreißsäge durchzusägen. Owen und Ben bekommen Wind von dem Vorhaben und schreiten sofort ein: Die Funken der Säge würden mit dem Sauerstoff, der Leon zugeführt wird, reagieren und es würde eine Explosion geben. Da es aber offensichtlich keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, entscheiden die Ärzte, ein riskantes Manöver durchzuführen. Owen verbannt Meredith wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft aus dem OP und auch April wird später wieder in die Notaufnahme geschickt. Diese ist darüber äußerst wütend, immerhin war Leon ihr Patient. Währenddessen bereiten sich Arizona und Lauren auf eine OP vor und freunden sich immer mehr an. Dass Jackson mitoperiert, passt ihnen gar nicht. Nach der erfolgreichen Operation, ist Arizona zunächst irritiert, als Lauren sie auf einen Bereitschaftsraum anspricht, doch schließlich führt Arizona sie dorthin. Cristina beschäftigt derweil noch immer der Fall von Paul, Ethans Vater. Sie beschließt, ein weiteres Mal sein Gehirn zu röntgen. Sie findet ein winziges Blutgerinnsel, das bisher übersehen wurde und bittet Derek, es sofort zu operieren. Als Meredith erfährt, dass Jason schwerverletzt eingeliefert wurde, und das auch noch von Alex, schrillen bei ihr alle Alarmglocken. Gemeinsam mit Cristina nimmt sie Alex ins Verhör. Doch er beteuert, Jason lediglich gefunden zu haben. Plötzlich erscheint Jo und gesteht, dass ihr Streit mit Jason so eskaliert ist, dass sie zugeschlagen hat und er unglücklich stürzte. Alex schickt Jo nach Hause. Meredith folgt ihr und stellt sie im Treppenhaus zur Rede. Sie erklärt, dass Alex die Schuld auf sich nehmen wird, um Jo zu schützen. Jo versichert, dass sie das niemals zulassen würde. Als Meredith wieder zurückgehen möchte, stolpert sie und fällt die Treppe hinunter. Aus Angst um das Baby begibt sie sich sofort zu einer Ultraschalluntersuchung. Derek wird alarmiert und muss die OP an Paul verlassen. Heather versichert, dass sie allein weiteroperieren kann. Cristina traut ihren Augen nicht und trommelt an die Scheibe des OPs, um 'Mausi' davon abzuhalten. April erlebt inzwischen eine Überraschung, als sie einen Notfall in Empfang nimmt. Der Patient springt plötzlich auf und alle singen und tanzen. Matthew stößt dazu und macht der überwältigten April einen Heiratsantrag, den sie annimmt. Unterdessen ist Webber davon überzeugt, dass Bailey nur einen Schubs nötig hat, um wieder zu alter Stärke zu finden. Er spricht ein Machtwort. Und tatsächlich hat er Erfolg. Bailey trägt sich und Shane für eine OP ein. Alex erfährt von Heather, dass Jason aufgewacht ist und nach der Polizei verlangt. Er begibt sich sofort zu ihm. Jason ist wütend und will Jo anzeigen. Alex erklärt ihm, warum dies keine gute Idee sei: Er ist sehr gut mit den Besitzern des Krankenhauses befreundet und würde veranlassen, dass er gefeuert wird, weil er Jo geschlagen hat. Auch bei anderen Krankenhäusern, bei denen er sich bewerben wird, wird nicht gut ankommen, dass er Frauen schlägt. Er könne nie wieder einen Job finden. Alex hat schließlich Erfolg und Jason gibt nach. Derek hat alles mit angehört und sagt Alex, dass er sich nicht gut fühlen sollte, jemanden erpresst zu haben, auch wenn es funktioniert hat. Die OP an Paul verläuft erfolgreich, sodass er schon bald das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Owen veranlasst, dass er sofort ins Seattle Presbyterian verlegt wird, bevor das Wetter dies nicht mehr zulässt. Der Sturm wird immer stärker, sodass nach und nach die Lichter anfangen zu flackern. Als Arizona und Lauren in einem Bereitschaftsraum ankommen, fällt der Strom komplett aus und die beiden kommen sich näher. Sie küssen sich und schlafen miteinander. In der Zwischenzeit ist Alex zu Hause angekommen und berichtet Jo, dass er Jason wahrscheinlich umgebracht hätte, wenn er nicht schon verletzt gewesen wäre. Jo will wissen, warum Alex so etwas für sie tun würde. Gerade als sie realisiert, dass Alex sie liebt, kracht ein Baum durchs Fenster. Meredith, Derek und Callie haben beschlossen, die Nacht im Krankenhaus zu verbringen. Callie fragt sich, wo Arizona steckt. Plötzlich platzt Merediths Fruchtblase. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Hilarie Burton als Dr. Lauren Boswell *LisaGay Hamilton als Dr. Connie Ryan *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Justin Bruening als Paramedic Matthew *Charles Michael Davis als Dr. Jason Myers *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Jennifer Bassey als Nancy Dawson *Michael Buie als Paul Dawson Musik *'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)' von The Proclaimers *'You Belong to Me '''von ''The Boxer Rebellion *'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)' von Sleeping At Last Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Readiness is All bezieht sich auf einen Song von Alias Eye. Trivia *Am Ende der Episode liegt Meredith in den Wehen. *Derek sagt über Metereologen, dass sie die meiste Zeit falsch liegen und trotzdem ihre Jobs behalten. Ironischerweise könnte man dasselbe über Derek selbst sagen. Seine Erfolgsrate liegt bei weniger als 50%, da er oft aussichtslose oder inoperable Fälle übernimmt. Intro Es trifft einen aus heiterem Himmel. Wenn schlimme Dinge passieren, dann meistens plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung. Wir sehen eine Katastrophe selten kommen, egal wie sehr man versucht, sich auf den Ernstfall vorzubereiten. Outro Wir tun unser Bestes, aber manchmal ist das einfach nicht genug. Wir schnallen uns an, wir tragen einen Helm, wir bleiben auf beleuchteten Straßen. Wir versuchen sicher durchs Leben zu kommen. Wir geben uns alle Mühe, uns zu schützen, aber im Grunde ist das sinnlos. Denn wenn das Unheil zuschlägt, kommt es aus dem Nichts. Die schlimmen Dinge passieren plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, aber wir vergessen dabei, dass manchmal auch die guten Dinge ganz plötzlich geschehen. Zitate *Meredith: Sie haben alle Tests gemacht, dem Baby geht es gut. *Cristina: Aber was ist mit dir? Warum bist du gestürzt? War dir schwindelig? *Meredith: Ich bin gestürzt, weil ich den gleichen Schwerpunkt habe wie eine alte Zuchtkuh!!! *Alex: Wieso kriegt Kepner sowas hin? Wie hat sie das gemacht? Ich kriege Verrückte und Krebskranke und jetzt hab ich 'ne Psychopathin an der Backe! Scheiß drauf, ich geb auf! Ich mach nicht mehr mit! *Meredith: Alex, was hättest du gemacht, wenn du früher bei Peckwell gewesen wärst? Hättet ihr Kaffee getrunken und es ausdiskutiert? Wär er nicht noch schlimmer dran gewesen, wenn du ihn erwischt hättest? Menschen ändern sich, aber nicht allzu sehr. Vielleicht passt Jo's Art ganz gut zu dir. Schreib sie noch nicht ganz ab. Wir haben dich auch nie aufgegeben. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode